mashfandomcom-20200216-history
Katherine Baumann
|birth_place = Independence, Ohio, U.S. |occupation = Actress/Voice artist, Model, Entrepenuer |yearsactive = 1968-1988 as actress/model, 1988-present as jeweler, entrepenuer |nationality = American/Caucasian |series = M*A*S*H in guest appearance |episode = "Henry in Love" in Season 2 |character = Nancy Sue Parker |measurements = 37-23-35 |height = 5'4" |weight = 125 lbs. |website = http://www.kbaumann.com/ Official Website }} Kathrine Baumann (born born Kathy Lynn Baumann on November 30, 1947 Katherine Baumann birth reference at Nude Celebs.rock.me website in Independence, Ohio) is an American actress and former Miss Ohio 1969. Katherine made a guest appearance on M*A*S*H as Nancy Sue Parker in the Season 2 episode "Henry in Love". Katherine appeared in numerous television shows, which include Trapper John, M.D., and Simon & Simon. Biography In Independence, Ohio, young Baumann was a varsity cheerleader, at Independence High School there. She cheered for 8 years in both junior and senior high school . In September, 1969, Kathy Lynn placed first runner-up in the 1970 "Miss America Pageant." (She had been picked to win by the Associated Press after having won both her swimsuit and talent competitions, a feat no other state representative had accomplished that year.) Using her Miss America scholarship funds, she then enrolled in filmmaking courses at UCLA and spent a summer studying abroad at Oxford University. Kathrine also studied acting under the auspices of the renowned actor Agnes Moorhead. Acting career During her 15-year acting career, Ms. Baumann guest-starred in a variety of television productions including M*A*S*H*, The Tonight Show with Johnny Carson, Knight Rider, Simon and Simon, The Fall Guy, Fantasy Island, CHIPs, The Dukes of Hazzard, and several other TV shows and Made for TV movies. The “Henry In Love” M*A*S*H* episode written for Kathrine by Oscar-winning producer Larry Gelbart is ranked as one of the top three M*A*S*H* episodes ever made. ''K.B. Beverly Hills Jewlers'' In 1988, Baumann launched Kathrine Baumann Beverly Hills eventually becoming celebrated as the “Beverly Hills Bag Lady.” Combining her talent for design with her showmanship and experience as an actress, Baumann creates minaudieres that have established her, in the eyes of many around Hollywood as the “Queen of Hollywood’s Red Carpet.” Baumann has also been touted by CNN as the “female Andy Warhol,”. Her clients have ranged from Joan Rivers and Suzanne Somers to actress Bai Ling and singer Dionne Warwick. Selected filmography * Chrome and Hot Leather (1971)... Susan * Evel Knievel (1971)... Sorority Girl * The Thing with Two Heads (1972) Patricia * The Great American Beauty Contest (1973) (TV movie)... Melinda Wilson * Letters from Three Lovers (1973) (TV movie)... Girl at Pool * The Take (1974)... James' Girl * 99 and 44/100% Dead (1974)... Baby * ''Slashed Dreams (1975)... Jenny * Death Among Friends (1975) (TV movie): ...Carol * Keep On Truckin' (1975) (TV series) * Flight to Holocaust (1977) (TV movie) ...Sheila Waters * Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders (1979) (TV movie):'' ...Ginny O'Neil * The Treasury of Al Capone (1982) (a.k.a. Terror at Alcatraz) (TV) ...Sally * Rooster (1982) (TV series) ...Amy Hammond Trivia References External links * * Katherine Baumann jewerly website Category:Actors Category:Guest stars